


Sweet as Ice Cream

by onewer (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, jjong is a tiny cutie, soft, taemin & jinki are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/onewer
Summary: Kim Jonghyun has a crush on his best friend, Kim Kibum, and finally decides to confess to him.





	Sweet as Ice Cream

Kim Jonghyun fixed his hair, looking in the mirror and double checking to make sure he looked fine. 

His white hair was fluffy, falling onto his forehead and creating a messy yet perfect look. 

Today was the day that he would ask his crush, Kim Kibum, out. Jonghyun had basically been in love ever since the first day they met.

Whether it was the small giggles, the smiles, the glances, Jonghyun loved it all. He loved everything about the taller and wanted Kibum to be his.

So he wanted to look perfect, he had to remind himself that this was not a proposal, they were not going to get married (not yet anyways.)

Jonghyun wore an oversized hoodie that had english words on it, he wasn’t sure what it said but it looked nice. He also wore skinny jeans that showed his (short) legs off. It was a simple look that fit him perfectly.

He grabbed his house keys and put his shoes on, locking and closing the door behind him. He grew more and more nervous as he walked.

Did Kibum even like him like that? Was he misreading the signals? 

Did Jonghyun wear something that Kibum would like? 

Did he look too messy?

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. They were meeting in an ice cream parlor, one that the two often visited.

It was also where they first met.

_**;;** _

_ Jonghyun groaned, feeling awfully embarrassed about the outfit he was forced to wear. He stood at the counter, wondering why he decided to work at an ice cream parlor of all places?  _

_ He didn’t really think about clothing policies when he applied, all he needed was some money and the owner, Lee Jinki, seemed nice and willing to give Jonghyun the job. _

_ He got it, of course, but he didn’t actually think about it. Now he stood in front of the cash register, in the outfit that made him want to hide. _

_ What could made him want to hide even more, you ask? A cute boy that Jonghyun always saw around with his friend Taemin came in and raised an eyebrow at the smaller who stood in fear. _

_ “Nice outfit.. Jonghyun?” the other said, reading his name off of the name tag. Jonghyun’s face burned. _

_ “Th..thanks,” he mumbled. He really wished he could hide. He wished he was at home, under a big blanket with his dog, Roo. _

_ “I’m Kibum,” the other introduced himself with a smile and held out his hand.  _

_ Jonghyun’s face burned even more as he shook the others hand, he noticed how soft it was. _

_ "Nice to meet you,” Jonghyun replied, offering the other a bright smile. _

_ At that moment, both Kibum and Jonghyun knew they were screwed. _

_**;;** _

Jonghyun fiddled with his sleeves as he walked into the ice cream parlor, immediately meeting eyes with his old boss, Jinki.

He looked around and spotted Kibum who seemed equally as nervous as himself, which was out of character.

“Kibum-ah! Am I late?” Jonghyun asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling as he sat across from the taller.

“Yes, by two minutes! I thought you knew better than this,” Kibum scolded, clearly joking.

Jonghyun relaxed as soon as he heard the others voice, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous to begin with. 

It was just his best friend (and long-term crush/love of his life) Kibum.

“Bummie, I was just.. wondering..” Jonghyun finally started, he was getting nervous again but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah?” Kibum said, he looked like he already knew what Jonghyun was going to ask him.

“Do you wanna.. maybe..go out?” Jonghyun asked, looking to the taller who stayed quiet. 

This made him more nervous and he opened his mouth before he could stop himself, “Will you be mine, Kim Kibum?”

“I was gonna ask  _ you _ if you took any longer, idiot,” Kibum said, smiling back.

Jonghyun couldn’t stop smiling as he leaned over the table, not caring about the judging stares of the other people in the ice cream parlor.

Jonghyun kissed Kibum, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. Jonghyun felt so happy, his heart beating fast. He felt better than he’s ever felt, and Kibum felt the same way.

Staring at Jonghyun, Kibum couldn’t stop smiling. How did he fall in love with somebody as great as this? Kibum loved everything about the smaller.

His laugh, his smile, his height, his puppy-like resemblance. It was everything, everything about the smaller was perfect.

Kibum knew he had a hard time showing his love but Jonghyun seemed to understand perfectly, they were like soulmates. 

They were soulmates, both of them felt it deep down.

“Let’s be together forever, okay Kibummie?” Jonghyun said, holding out his pinky finger in hopes the other would take it.

“Okay,” Kibum agreed, wrapping his pinky finger around the others. 

That was the day they promised to stay together, and they did. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is really really short but i wrote it bc i was feeling really soft  
> im currently working on a chaptered jongkey book but it has to wait for a bit so i can finish up a monsta x fic i have going on wattpad  
> it's almost done though so please look forward to it ^^  
> thanks for reading


End file.
